Can't Nobody
by Camila Ling
Summary: Can't Nobody vai contar a história de grandes amigos, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten e Temari junto com os meninos Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamru, Neji e Gaara, Todos são muito unidos, vão passar por vários tipo de situações, Romance, o drama, duvídas sobre o futuro que esta por vim. E como será que decidiram o que fazer com o futuro?
1. Chapter 1

Era umas 5:30 da manhã quando o despertador de Sakura despara, fazendo aquele alarde irritante, a garota de olhos verdes vai lentamente, quase se arrastando até a uma mesinha e para aquele barulho infernal que tanto odiava.

– O QUÊ? Já, humm..só mas 5 minutinhos eu acordo, só mais cinco. - Bocejava e deitava novamente. Enquanto isso no apartamento as outras garotas já tinham se levantado. Ainda estavam com pijamas, mas estavam preparando o café. Ino repara que Sakura ainda não estava na cozinha.

–Oh aquela testuda de cabelo rosa não levantou ainda argh? - Ino era um pouco mais alta que Sakura, e que Hinata também, tinha um belo corpo, loira de cabelos longos.

– Deve ter deitado novamente, ela sempre faz isso e se atrasa. - Disse Hinata pegando pães e colocando na mesa. - Hinata era a mais calma do grupo, as vezes, ter que aturar aquelas duas todos os dias brigando não é fácil, por isso até evita, muito timida, com desconhecidos e com garotos, ate mesmo Kiba seu amigo desde a infância ela se sentia envergonhada de conversar, com as garotas já era um pouco diferente, sua timidez sumia o que rende muitas risadas.

– Eu vou lá acordar ela - Disse rindo e se direcionando para o quarto da sakura. - Ino sem fazer barulho entra no quarto da menina, o quarto da sakura não era muito grande, assim como o apartamento delas que não era tão pequeno, mas tambem não era enorme, o quarto da sakura era branco com detalhes rosa, sua cama ficava do lado da janela com vista para a varanda, assim também era a visão do quartos da outras meninas tambem. Ino corre em direçao a cama e pula em cima da Sakura que começar a gritar com a loira.

– Caramba Ino, pô quer me matar sufocada meu, sai de cima de mim. - Sakura tenta empurar Ino e se deita novamente.

– Hehe rosinha, vai se atrasar, vamos logo levantando da cama, AGORA - Ino começa puxando o cobertor e sakura acaba caindo da cama.

– INOOOO, odeio quando fazem isso.

– Eu sei, por isso que eu fiz - Ino sai do quarto rindo e Sakura levanta emburrada.

–Que loira filha da mãe. - Ino que não tinha saído a muito tempo volta na porta do quarto.

– É bom mesmo que seja só filha da mãe... Ino inclinou a cabeça pro lado e com uma cara estranha disse: - Afinal.. é.. você tá babando muito.

–Droga. - Disse limpando com a blusa, Sakura sempre teve esse pequeno probleminha de babar enquanto dormia, o problema não é babar, o problema que era demais. – Se você contar isso, nossa você ta ferrada na minha mão também.

–Vou pensar no seu caso, mas sério agora, o café já ta pronto lá e só falta você atrasadinha ir comer.

–Ai não reclama, eu sou lerda de manhã. - Sakura foi-se tentando ser dirigir até o banheiro tropeçando pelo quarto.

–Pra mim você é lerda sempre - Quando menos espera um travesseiro acerta em cheio seu rosto.

– Sakura imbecil.

–Tá vaza logo daqui. - Ino segue para a cozinha novamente, enquanto Sakura se preparava pra ir também. Enquanto na cozinha...

– Hey Hinata...

–Fala Ino. o que foi? -Hinata respondeu calmanente tomando seu café.

–Esqueci de contar que eu e o garoto do apartamento ao lado estamos namorando. - Disse sorrindo.

–E como você esquece de contar uma coisa dessas? - Hinata fez uma cara de indignação, para Ino que continuava sorrindo.

–Eu apenas esqueci ué.. - Disse pegando um copo e colando seu suco - A não liga, acho que tem algumas semanas só.

–Ahhh, e o que mais você faz da vida que não nos conta? - Disse Hinata com cara de deboche - E nossa a Sakura vai amar isso, ela não vai com a cara desse garoto, qual o nome dele mesmo?

–Aff ela não tem que gostar, o importante é eu gostando, e é Sai o nome dele, e tem grandes possibilidades de estar na nossa sala. - Nisso Sakura entra na cozinha, andando lentamente, praticamente dormindo em pé.

–Oi Hinata. Tudo bom ? - Disse acenando.

–Oi Sakura. Tudo sim, e você?

–Tudo, e ai estavam, falando do que?

–Do Sai, ele talvez caia na nossa sala esse ano. - Ino falou toda sorridente e pulando de felicidade. - E a gente tá namorando há algumas semanas.

–Hum o bonitinho, mas ele tem cara de morto e não vou muito com a cara dele. - Falou emburrada - O QUE VOCÊ TA NAMORANDO E NEM ME DISSE SUA ANTA! - praticamente berrou.

-Foda-se você não tem que gostar, eu que to com ele!

–Eu prefiro o Gaara do que ele ai, muito mais bonito, e legal e eu vou com a cara dele. - Disse Sakura se sentando na mesa.

–Aff o Gaara é mais morto que o Sai, e eu acho ele sem graça, se prefere ele, pega pra você Sakura.

–Eu não tá louca? Deixa eu terminar de comer vai!

Quando acabou o café, as três subiram para seus quartos e sem arrumaram e pegaram o carro, é a Ino que iria dirigir, elas já tinha 17 anos, é lá ja podem dirigir. A escola não era tão longe do apartamento, então chegaram rápido, Konoha High School, até que era legal estudar lá, tirando a Diretora que era bem severa, e alguns professores também, mais nada demais. O importante mesmo era o reecontro com os amigos depois das férias de verão! Já que era o ultimo ano da turma, estavam todos animados!


	2. Can't Nobody! Capítulo 2

As três garotas se dirigiam a sala de aula, no meio do caminho cumprimentavam a todos que as chamavam, e tinha as alunas mas novas quem eram fascinadas pelo pessoal do terceiro ano.

A primeira aula infelizmente era a de Matemática, o professor pelo menos era o mesmo do ano passado, Kakashi Hatake, uns dos professores, mas folgados da escola, porém divertido, e bonito. Uma vantagem pelo menos. As meninas não perdem tempo e já se sentam nas ultimas carteiras do canto, Sakura estava nela, Hinata ao lado e Ino na frente.

Kakashi entra na sala como de costume sempre desanimado, e com cara de poucos amigos.

–Bom dia pessoal, pro pessoal que não me conhece meu nome é Kakashi Hatake, vou ser o professor de matemática de vocês esse ano. - Disse escrevendo seu nome na lousa.

–Bom dia professor. Todos os alunos!

–Então depois dessas ferias boas que tiveram, chega de descansar e vamos trabalhar. - Disse já analisando o livro que estava sem suas mãos.

–Aff pena que não tem alunos novos pra se apresentar, assim a aula demoraria mais pra começar. - Disse um loiro de olhos azuis, é esse é o Naruto, porém disse alto demais, fazendo Kakashi escutar e gostar nenhum pouco, ele é meio doido e também curti minha amiga Hinata, e ela gosta dele também, e eu fico sem entender nada, resumindo os dois são lentos pra caramba, e o grupo sempre tenta dá um jeito nisso, mas nunca dá nada no final.

–Esta bem. Alunos vamos ignorar essa coisa que chama Naruto e vamos logo abrindo o livro na pagina..15.

Nisso Sasuke, uns dos, mas lindos da sala deu um soco na cabeça do Naruto, Sasuke é nosso amigo também, ele é legal, bonito, lindo, inteligente. Eu o considero só como um amigo. Ele é bem riquinho, também herdeiros de umas das empresas mais ricas do País, então pra vocês entenderem uma coisa, eu, a Ino somos bolsistas, infelizmente não somos riquinhas, mas vivemos legal, a Hinata aquela pessoinha, é rica também, a empresa do pai del mais rica, mais ela optou morar com a gente e o nosso apartamento é legal. E ela também não queria fica lá, pra não matar o pai dela que é um chato e a Irmã, a mini vadia. Que já aprontou várias, teve uma vez da Hinata perder a paciência e se não fosse por MIM, porque a Ino tava perto mais ela disse que queria apressiar a cena, a maldita cena era dá tal Hanabi, não me lembro direito...mais sei que a Hina ia soca-la até a morte.

A situação do Naruto, é tipo classe media alta, a empresa do pai dele está começando a pouco tempo, logo cresce também. O pai dele é muito inteligente e mexe muito com tecnologia, fala nisso o pai de Naruto, nem parece ser o pai, ele é bem jovem até, loiro, alto, cabelos um pouco maior do que o do Naruto, e muito bonito, o Naruto puxou os dois, principalmente o formato do rosto da mãe Kushina, Kushina era uma ruiva, forte, brava, mais muito fofa ao mesmo tempo, muito linda também.

A aula foi bem chatinha, a Ino só dormiu nas aulas, a Hinata prestava atenção na aula e no Naruto, eu tava vendo a Karin babando pro Sasuke e pro Suigetsu, ela é uma colega minha, a gente vive brigando, mas depois a gente fica bem, no passado a gente se odiava a Ino ate quis bater nela, aish esse povo barraqueiro, ter amiga assim não é facíl, o pior que ela conseguiu, ate hoje as duas não se bicam.

Para nosso alegria bateu o sinal do intervalo, depois de matemática com o Kakashi é Biologia com a Anko, intervalo é o paraí como sempre sentei do lado do Sasuke, o Naruto fico do lado da Hinata e a Ino mais ela já ia chamar o sem graça do Sai, aff não é por nada, a Ino já teve tantos namorados que eu gostei e esse é o primeiro que ela arrumou que não fui com a cara, deixa eu dizer eu sempre fico citando o Gaara porque ele gosta muito dela, desde o fundamental, muito fofo, ele não é meu amigo mais chegado, mas o considero muito e respeito. Enquanto o Sai estava na cantina, resolvi soltar a noticia.

–Gente estão sabendo que a Ino esta namorando o Sai, e por sorte ele não caiu na nossa sala. -Falei e percebi uma olhada do mal da Ino.

–Nossa o Sai, Ino pelo amor, ele é chato. - Naruto disse apontando pro garoto. - pensei que você tinha bom gosto, escolha caras lindos como eu.

–Não ouça nada que o Naruto diga. - Sasuke se pronunciou. E depois ficou encarando o tal namorado da Ino.

Nisso o celular da Hinata toca. Foi meio do nada, mas todos focaram prestando atenção na ligação.

_–Alô quem fala?_

_–Oi Hina, aqui é a Temari, lembra de mim ainda?_

_–Nossa quando tempo, claro que eu lembro, e ai tudo bem?_

_–Tudo ótimo, e o pessoal ai?_

_–Tudo ótimo também._

_–Hinata, vou só dar um aviso rápido porque vou ter que desligar, mas olha eu a Tenten já voltamos pra Tókio, já já estou em casa e a Tenten arrumou um apartamento pequeno por enquanto pra ficar._

_–Legal, olha eu e as meninas vamos mudar pra um apartamento maior ainda essa semana fala pra Tenten se ela quiser pode vim com a gente, avisa?_

_–Claro que eu aviso, ah meu irmão não esta aprontando muito né, quando chegar em casa, ele vai apanhar. -Temari ria do outro lado da linha._

_–Não, seu irmão é um amorzinho._

_–Então beleza, Hum você já pegou o Naruto?_

_–Que isso Temari, não, esquece isso, tchau pra você também._

_–Ainda não? Puta que pariu, quando eu chegar ai você vai ver. Tchau até._

Quando a ligação acabou ficamos em silencio esperando ela falar alguma coisa, e a primeira coisa foi:

–O que foi gente?

–Quem era? - Naruto folgado perguntou de cara isso. hehe mas eu também queria saber.

–Ah, era a Temari, ela disse que volto pra cá ela e a Tenten, e eu disse pra Tenten ficar com a gente já que os pais dela continuaram na Inglaterra. Nisso Gaara, Shikamaru e Kiba aparecem, e eles ouviram um pouco.

–Vish Gaara sua irmãzinha voltou. - Shikamaru comentou.

–E você gostou. - Gaara respondeu. -Hinata eu não ouvi a ultima parte, Ela é tão legal que não me conto nada.

–Então, ela disse que já chegou a cidade, então de tardizinha ela deve estar em casa,eu pensei que você já sabia.

–Que nada, tava boiando.

Nisso Sai já tinha se juntado ao grupo e Gaara ficou sem graça na hora, mais depois disfarçou muito bem, mais eu percebo essas coisas então sabia que ele não estava bem.

Logo em seguida o sinal finalmente toca, o pessoal todo subiu pras salas, o resto das aulas foi tranqüilo, a Ino dormiu em uma, eu quase também, mas resisti, a Hina...ela tava de boa estudando como sempre, eu não via a hora de ir embora, mas ainda bem que o meu desejo foi realizado, fomos pra casa,a Ino fico pra trás, ela ia encontrar o gasparzinho do Sai, eu tive que dirigir então. Durante as ultimas aulas Temari mandou mensagens pra todos irem a casa dela, bem dos pais delas que ia ter uma festinha pros amigos.

–-*-

Depois de horas, finalmente to em casa me arrumando, a Ino, eu , Hinata, Shikamaru e Neji vamos em um carro, alem da gente morar no mesmo prédio, vamos com o carro do Neji, o Sasuke combinou de ir com o Naruto, o Kiba vai sozinho, porque o Naruto chutou ele.

Já estamos descendo, meu produzi toda, cara faz dois anos que eu não Vejo a Temari e Tenten alem da saudade que é muita, elas devem estar lindas demais. Não quero nem saber, a Tenten vai ficar só esses dias na casa da Temari e logo vem com a gente!

Me já preparei , estou com uma calça preta e justa simples até, uma blusinha roxa toda detalhada, vão me desculpar, mas eu não vou de salto nem matando, primeiro que é na casa de uma amiga, uma simples visita nada de festa, então coloquei meu all star branco me maquiei, dei uma arrumada no meu cabelo que eu cortei essa semana, tava grande, agora ta na altura dos ombros, é fica, mas fácil de arrumar também. A Ino sempre tem que ir linda poderosa pra onde for, tava com um vestido meio laranja, mas era lindo, lindo mesmo, sandália não muito alta preta, e uma bolsa preta, a Hinata tava quase que nem eu, calça Jeans escura e justa, sandália preta e baixa, blusinha branca com uns brilhos prata, cabelo solto, é a Hinata antes não era muito boa com moda, agora sim era mudou sempre ta linda, também esqueci de contar as vezes ela trabalha como DJ, mais ela diz que isso é só um Hobbie, como profissão ela não quer,se não o pai mata ela de vez, e também tem que proteger a empresa da própria irmã, a Hanabi é dois anos mas nova, ela era legal, mais de uns tempos pra cá teve hora que se a Hinata não socasse a cara dela, eu mesma faria isso.

Esta bem, estamos entrando no carro do Neji.

–Olá Neji, animado?- Perguntei.

–Estou sim, tanto tempo que eu não vejo aquelas duas doidas, a Tenten então deve estar muito gata. - Disse com os olhinhos brilhando, lembro da amizade dos dois, eram super grudados.

–É verdade, mas cuidado fica babando muito.

–Entra logo nesse carro vai.- Neji literalmente me puxou. - Aproveitei o tempo que ia durar ate chegar lá, fui e perguntei sobre o Sai. Já que eles foram se encontrar. Ela me popou detalhes disse foram a uma sorveteria, conversaram e ele pediu ela em namoro oficialmente e direito..porque da primeira vez ela falou que foi uma vergonha e ele teria que pedir de novo, onde já se viu isso.

–Ino..como foi?

– Como foi o que garota?- respondeu meio sem entender, é às vezes ela é meio lenta. - Hinata já cortou e foi ao ponto.

–Sobre Sai né, putz até eu entendi.

–Nossa Hinata valeu me chamou de lesada, mas beleza vai ter troco.

–Ah Ino, conta logo, estamos curiosas. - respondi quase morrendo de curiosidade.

–Tá bom, vou contar tudo.

**Flash Back on**

_Ino caminhava toda metida ate o portão principal, no meio do caminho Gaara aparece querendo falar com ela._

_–Oi Ino, é... Tava precisando conversar com você. -disse meio tímido._

_–Agora não dá moleque, tenho um encontro nesse exato momento com o meu namorado , sobre o que é o assunto?_

_–Você combinou de estudar comigo matemática, e depois sair. - Gaara estava meio corado e gagueja, Ino percebe que ele estava envergonhado e decide ser tranqüila em vez de tratá-lo com ignorância. Porque ate que ele era bonitinho, mas ela nunca o pegaria (será?)._

_–Gaara, faz assim, hoje vou a sua casa visitar a sua irmã e a Tenten , então eu falo com você lá, pode deixar, você tem meu numero, qualquer coisa liga. – Ela saiu, deu um beijo no rosto dele, não voltou a olhar para trás, pra ver a reação do garoto que estava em estado de choque. Avistou Sai, ele estava encostado na parede, olhando pro nada, Ino chega perto de Sai._

_–Oi Sai, tudo bem com você? Como foi o primeiro dia de aula? - Disse dando um selinho no garoto_

_.–Tudo sim, foi chato. Finalmente acabou e agora posso sair com a minha namorada linda. - deu um beijo curto na garota e logo foi puxando a chaves do carro. - Vamos dar uma volta meu carro ta logo ali._

_–Beleza, onde vamos?- Ino disse curiosa._

_–Hum, esta calor, que tal sorveteria? Tem algum problema?_

_–Claro que não, eu não estou de dieta e uma vez não mata. Começaram a rir, entraram no carro, Sai era Bonito, mas um pouco calado, parecia ate ser um bom rapaz. Ino olha pro som e olha para ele._

_–Posso?_

_–Isso é pergunta? Claro que pode Ino!_

_A era musica eletrônica, mas mal colocaram, eles chegam ao destino, a tal sorveteria, deixaram as mochilas da escola dentro do carro, Sai foi logo pedir algo, Ino teve que correr pra acompanhar o garoto._

_Estavam numa mesa um pouco distante das outras, conversaram um pouco tudo, amigos, escola, família, ate que o Sai se abriu mesmo que estivessem namorando, não fazia muito tempo, então ele ainda não contava sobre coisas pessoais , a família dele não era muito rígida,eram legais, ele é filho único. Estava chegando a hora da Ino ir embora, pois logo em seguida tinha mas coisas pra fazer, quando ela ia se levantar, Sai segurou seu braço._

_–Calma Ino, tem tempo ainda._

_–Não é isso Sai, é que hoje tenho que sair ainda_

_.–Espera senta, um pouco. – ele a olha fixamente, ela fica sem entender um pouco, então começa a encará-lo. Bem como eu não pedi direito porque eu me enguasguei, e depois mudei de assuno, eu queria dizer agora. - O garoto que era palido, foi ficando com o rosto cada vez mais vermelho e sentia queimar. - Tá, eu Sai, queria que você oficialmente aceita ser namorada desse pobre garoto? - Ino tinha achado muito fofo o pedido do menino e ficou calada. -E então, fui rejeitado é isso?_

_–Nãooo, awn Sai é que você fez uma carinha tão fofa que eu me distrai, é claro que eu aceito. - ele rapidamente com uma das mãos segurou o rosto da loira e chegou lentamente aos lábios dela,o beijo era calmo, e cada segundo iam aprofundando a cada segundo, ela apenas segurava seu braço para apoiar-se, estavam sentados a mesinha. Afastaram-se por faltaa do ar, pagaram a conta, e entraram no carro novamente, ele a trouxe-se ate em casa._

_–Até amanha na escola Sai._

_–Até, a gente se vê por lá.- Ela saltou do carro.–Oh Ino, você não esta esquecendo nada não? -sorriu para a menina._

_–Hum e deu um beijo rápido nele e entrou no prédio._

**Flah Back Off**

–Oh que fofo.- eu e Hinata falamos juntas.

–Tá bom, agora só falta ver se a gente vai continuar né. Ai eu arrumo um pra vocês duas.

–Muito obrigado, mas não. – eu disse.

–Não, não precisa Ino, ainda mais vindo de você. – Hinata zoou da cara de Ino.


End file.
